


You Deserve It

by mavismay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, F/M, Feelings, Feels, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love, Man this thing exploded into something I didn't expect, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn, Saeran is a stupid-head, Sexy Times, Smut, They love each other, i just want saeyoung to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavismay/pseuds/mavismay
Summary: Spoilers if you haven't finished 707's route. Saeyoung and MC are on the run. When they stop for the night in an abandoned cabin, do they find enough courage to express their love? Or do their insecurities and histories get the best of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger or any of the characters. I only own the plot of this little fic.
> 
> Author's Note: This is my first fic! Please let me know what you guys think! :)

I slowly opened the door to the cabin, while Seven continued to unload our things from his car. He'd already cleared it, searching the grounds and picking the lock on the front door before exploring the inside while I waited impatiently in the car. I hated that he wouldn't rely on me more - I wasn't completely incapable of defending myself - but the more I found out about his history, the less stubborn I tried to be about it.

"Everything okay?" he called from his car.

"Yes!" I called back as I stepped foot inside, carrying my small duffle bag with me.

The cabin was small, but cozy. There was a small living room with a dark fur rug on the ground and a coffee table that sat on top of the rug. A leather couch surrounded the area, all in front of a small fireplace, which was the focal point of the room. A small desk, complete with a legal pad and a tiny little lamp, was pushed up against the wall underneath a window that faced the backyard.

The living room attached to a little kitchenette with a tiny stove, sink and refrigerator. A door at the back of the room was half-open, but I caught a glance of a foot of a bed inside. I silently prayed there was a bathroom hidden somewhere back there.

A small shiver snuck its way up my spine and my shoulders shook. The cool mountain air breezed through the cabin. The electricity and heating unit clearly hadn't been on for awhile. It would be at least an hour before it was a comfortable temperature inside. Thank goodness Seven lent me one of his jackets.

"Sorry it's so cold," Seven said from behind me. I jumped a little at his sudden voice. "Also, sorry to scare you," he chuckled with a wink.

"It's fine," I laughed. I dropped my bag near the couch and turned to help him carry in his computer stuff.

"I got this! God Seven can carry a few bags by himself!" he said as he rushed over to take the black case I was carrying out of my hands.

I held fast to it, not letting go, and flashed him a look. I'll be damned if he doesn't even let me carry a small computer case. He stepped back, hands up in a defensive position, a small smile on his face.

"God Seven is severely chastised," he laughed. He went back to settling his things around the cabin. "Well, then, can you put it over there by the desk?"

I nodded and placed the case by three others of varying sizes he had already put down next to the desk.

"I just have one last thing to grab. I'll be right back," he said while heading toward the door. He pulled it shut behind him.

The cabin was silent. And not just the cabin, but the woods themselves. It was a different kind of atmosphere than the city, where noise was constant even if you thought it was quiet. This place was calm, tranquil. I took a deep breath, absorbing the air. It was different than Rika's apartment, too. Neither good nor bad, but just different.

I picked up my duffle bag and carried to the bedroom at the back of the cabin and set it on top of the bed.

But, wait?

Did I just claim the bedroom for myself? There was only one bed from what I could see. Does that mean Seven is going to sleep on the couch? Or would he sleep with me in the bed? A small blush started to creep across my cheeks. Eeeeek! I didn't want to make him uncomfortable! Not when he just started opening up to me!

Quickly, I snatched up my bag and headed back to the living room, hoping that I could pretend like that didn't just happen before he came back inside.

But I wouldn't be so lucky.

Seven stood at the desk, unpacking his computer equipment. He looked up and smiled at me, amber eyes crinkling behind his glasses. I hadn't heard him come back inside! Stupid secret agents!

"Looks like you claimed the bedroom already, huh?" he said with a wink.

The blush instantly returned to my cheeks, ten times worse. "I- It's- No!" I stuttered. "You can have it! You know… if you want, that is! I don't mind… Whatever makes you more comfortable. I'm a heavy sleeper, it doesn't really matter to me…I'll sleep on the couch! Or, you know, wherever…" I was rambling. Oh, man, this was so embarrassing. My eyes dropped to my feet and wandered around the cabin, never meeting his.

He laughed again. "Hey, look at me," he said as he stepped closer. I met his gaze and it was warm. "I want you to get a good night's sleep. We've had a long day, so you take the bed."

I let out a deep sigh, partially from relief but also a twinge of disappointment. Would he stay with me in the bed if I asked him to? My heart felt like it would beat out of my ribs just at the very thought. Would I ask him to?

There's no way Seven doesn't hear the quick ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum going on inside me right now. Just being next to him was intoxicating. There were so many emotions built up between us, from Rika's apartment to here.

He grabbed my hands and pulled them up to his chest, holding them there, before he tilted his forehead against mine. I could feel him breathing deeply, the warm air blowing gently on my face. "I wanted to tell you something," he started but stopped.

"Hmm?" I nudged him softly. "You can tell me anything."

"Thank you," he whispered, voice heavy with emotion. "You didn't have to be here, with me. You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to. I'll always be there for you, Saeyoung," I whispered back. His lips were so close and I was hyperaware of the small distance I could cross in order to kiss him. Should I? Would he mind?

He pulled back, but kept my hands firmly in his grip. My heart dropped. Did I say something wrong?

But the only thing in his gaze was love. His eyes were heavy and he was staring at my lips. "I love it when you say my name," he said huskily. He gulped and I saw him make a decision in a split-instant.

And then his lips were crashed down on mine.

They were hot and wet and soft, and they molded against me. It felt like molten lava. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his fluffy, red hair. Oh, did I love that red hair. I loved everything about him, from his quick wit to his fierce self-sacrificing attitude to his goofy grin.

His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer, one resting in the small of my back and the other hovering at the edge of my sweater. Two fingers slipped inside the hem, teasing the bare skin of my stomach, but he made no farther advances up. I shivered, half from want and half from the coldness of his touch.

His tongue flickered over my lips and I opened my mouth, inviting a deeper kiss. His tongue teased, tasting me, but I was never one for patience so I nibbled at his bottom lip. He gasped and satisfaction spread from my smile to my toes. He liked it.

I could feel him smile against my lips before he started kissing all around my face. He kissed the corners of my lips, my nose, my forehead, my jaw, like he was trying to memorize the shape of me with his mouth alone. Slowly, his kisses travelled farther down until he met my neck.

I inhaled sharply, which encouraged him. He started sucking, licking tiny circles in the spaces his mouth attached to. Heat started to pool between my legs and I moved closer so there was no space between us.

He continued to pepper my neck with kisses down towards my collarbone. His hand move completely under my shirt to rest on my hip and it caused tingles to explode all through my body. A small moan escaped my lips before I realized what was happened, and when I did, I pulled back quickly out of his embrace and covered my mouth, eyes wide.

He stared at me, confusion and worry etched on his face, before it softened into understanding and quiet laughter.

"Your face is all red. It's so cute," a blush started to cover his own cheeks as he giggled. My embarrassment started to fade and I joined him in the giggle-sesh.

But I wasn't done. I wanted more.

I reached back up to behind his neck and pulled him down to me once more, this time with more confidence. Maybe he wouldn't run away from me again like he did at the apartment. Maybe I wouldn't make him uncomfortable.

"Moan like that again," he whispered against my lips before he pushed his tongue inside my mouth and kissed me hard. I pushed back against him, pushing my breasts against his chest, pulling him closer and closer against me, hoping he could feel how much I wanted him. How much I needed him.

"Make me," I breathed when we finally came up for breath.

A deep growl escaped his throat, so low I barely heard it, but I felt him accept my challenge. "You would test your God Seven?" he said, husky.

"Don't gods have to prove themselves to their followers or something? Prove they're worthy of worship?"

Suddenly, he pushed me against the cabin wall, almost hard enough to knock the breath out of me but never that rough. The hand that was secured behind my back moved down to grab my thigh and pull it up against him. His other hand moved up my shirt until he cupped my breast and rubbed, massaging it over the fabric of my bra.

Electricity spiked through my body, reverberating where our skin touched. All the while, his lips still moved diligently against mine, but every once and a while he'd move to focus on my neck.

I could feel my underwear becoming wetter and wetter, and my core rubbed against his leg where he pulled my thigh up. He was turned on himself; his hard erection pushed into me through the fabric of his jeans.

"Can I?" he asked. The hand grabbing my breast moved behind to the clasp of my bra. He waited for my response before making any moves to unhinge in.

I nodded against his lips, not even bothering to answer with words, simply trying to taste him more and more. Honestly, the bra should have been off ages ago. Speaking of which, why were our clothes still on?

With a practiced swiftness, he flicked his fingers and the bra came undone. Not even bothering to fully take it off, his hand went back to massaging my breast.

I moaned again. His touch was fire. My back arched into his fingers, wanting - no, needing - more.

Fuck it. Clothes. Come off.

I broke off the kiss, softly pushed Saeyoung back a step, and pulled my sweater over my head before dropping it to the ground. Then, I pulled the bra over my arms and tossed it towards the couch, not caring where it fell.

I stood before him, before my Saeyoung, bare-chested. He said nothing, but his eyes traveled up and down my stomach, taking in as much as I was showing, eyes wide but reverent.

"Is this okay?" I said quietly after a few moments. I wanted to move to cover myself, but I stayed as still as I possibly could.

"It's more than okay," he said, moving closer to me again. His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. "You're beautiful. You're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?"

I kissed him sweetly, tenderly, taking my time. "You're turn," I said mischievously. My eyes flashed with excitement and I grabbed at his favorite sweatshirt, pulling it down over his shoulders. He let me pull it off, but this time I laid it carefully over the side of the couch.

"Why didn't you just drop it on the ground?" he asked, head tilted to the side with a curious look on his face.

"Every bit of you is precious to me. I'm not just going to toss it around like I don't care."

He stood, speechless. And then he groaned and swept me up in his arms, carrying me to the bedroom.

Saeyoung sat me down on the bed and pulled off his shirt before crawling up the bed to meet me. Embarrassed, I pulled my skirt down a little before I realized just how silly that was. My boobs were already out; there wasn't much left to be embarrassed about. Not in front of Saeyoung.

Was this really happening? I couldn't believe it. Maybe we would end up sharing the bed. The thought sent another lightning bolt down to my core and butterflies exploded in my stomach.

"Why are you so good to me?" he said as he settled between my legs, hands on either side of my face. "I don't deserve it," he murmured as he came down for another kiss.

I stroked the firm muscles on his chest, exploring his bare skin. He was toned, his muscles clearly defined but not overpowering, his skin pale and almost translucent. I guess being a secret agent wasn't too bad after all.

My fingers ran over a small scar on the right side of his ribs, about two inches long and jagged. I made a mental note to ask him about it later. Right now, my lips were a little preoccupied.

He started kissing down my neck again and soft groans escaped me. His hand grabbed my breast, rubbing at the stiff nipple. I writhed under his touch. It felt so good.

"Saeyoung," I breathed. "You deserve everything." I arched to give him more access to explore all the crevices of my neck, to get closer to the hand playing with my nipple, relishing in the care and attention he took. He was hungry for me, but he took his time, never going too fast. He was cherishing it, savoring it, like he never thought he'd get the opportunity again. Well, I planned on experiencing this again and again for the rest of our lives.

His other hand grabbed at my thigh and pulled it back up, stroking up and down the sensitive skin on the inside of my leg. My skirt had now fallen completely up to my stomach. Another piece of useless clothing that separated us.

Like he was reading my mind, he pulled it off in one fluid motion before dropping it over the side of the bed.

"I like your undies," he said while playing with the little bow on the front. "Very, very cute. Ugh, you are just too cute!" He fell back down and started kissing my stomach, moving down towards the edge of my panties. They were soaked now, I was sure of it.

I had never done this before. What was I supposed to do? What were my hands supposed to do? Oh God, his kisses felt so good. My thoughts were bouncing everywhere; I couldn't focus on anything with his tongue dancing across me. The electricity sparked everywhere he touched. I wanted him to touch me more. I wanted to feel him everywhere.

"Hey," I looked up and Saeyoung was staring at me from his position above my stomach, frozen. "You're trembling. Your legs are shaking. Are you okay?"

I shook my head furiously. "No, no! I mean, yes I'm okay. I'm just… I've just never done this before. And the air is kinda cold, and I'm nervous and…" I turned my head to bury it in the covers of the bed.

"Hey, look at me," he said. I met his amber gaze. "I'm here. No reason to be nervous." He moved back up to my face and stroked my hair. "Okay?"

I nodded. He kissed me again, deeply, his tongue entering my mouth and twisting with mine, before he sighed heavily and pulled back.

He sat back on his legs.

"Saeyoung?" I shot up, questioning. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, my love," he said. His eyes were sincere, but I didn't understand why he was stopping. "Let's stop for now. We're both a little riled up from the road and I forgot I need to track Vanderwood and Saeran before they get out of satellite range." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head.

I gasped. Ugh, of course! How could I have been so selfish? We couldn't lose them!

"Oh Saeyoung, I'm so sorry. I should have realized. I- Is there anything I can do to help?" I frantically got out of the bed and pulled on my skirt before going to grab my bra from where I tossed it in the living room. "What can I do? Can I do anything?"

"Stop, for just a second, and come here," his voice was firm and I stopped in my tracks. He stood patiently by the bed. Obediently, I went to stand in front of him, still only in my bra and skirt.

He tilted my head up to meet his gaze. "This isn't your fault. Stop freaking out. Yes, I still want to have sex with you. No, you didn't do anything wrong. Yes, you're beautiful. No, I'm not upset at all."

"God Seven, are you a mind reader too?" I gasped and placed my hands over my temples. "I need to protect my brain! Don't body-snatch me, please!" I cried.

"You are so adorable. Literally perfect for me. I love it," Saeyoung laughed. "There is actually something you can do for me to help. Why don't you go take a shower? The water should be hot by now. I'll try to get this finished as fast as I can." He kissed my nose, turned me around towards the bathroom, and smacked my butt.

"Hey! Butt smacking in bed, only!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "707 memory protocol engaged. Butt smacking in bedroom saved for future use."

"Oh please, go do your work!"

He laughed and walked back over to the desk. My red-headed hero opened his computer and started typing away. The tension in his shoulders was clear.

Well, I'll go take my shower. I'll go rest and relax, just like you said, Saeyoung. But later, I'll help you relax as well.

Because you deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

The water did wonders for relaxing my tired body. It flowed over my head, washing the conditioner out of my hair to slowly circle the drain and disappear into the pipes.

The tiny little bathroom had a matching tiny little shower and a tiny little toilet. The linoleum on the floor was yellowing from age and the shower had rust around the drain. I honestly didn't care. Anything to get clean from the grime of the road.

I turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing the towel that hung from the rack next to the sink and wrapping it around my body while trying to get dry. I caught a glance in the mirror.

My brown hair curled at the ends and dripped water down to small puddles gathering on the ground. My eyes were bright, still excited from Saeyoung's passion. My lips were still a little swollen, no doubt his fault as well.

My mind went back to his kiss, his touch on my chest, the feel of him pressing between my legs. Heat warmed my cheeks. I wanted him, but I had to let him finish his work. I pushed the dirty images out of my head, promising myself I'd save them for later.

Quickly I dried off and went to put on my pajamas, which I left laying on the bed. I had a comfortable black tank top and long, light blue sleeping pants. With a sigh, I pulled them on, wondering if I should have opted for something sexier.

I wasn't planning on anything heavy going on between us, not after how distant Saeyoung had been at Rika's. I certainly didn't want to push him past his limits, but after what just happened? Limits were going to be pushed tonight, of that I was now sure.

Oh well. Sexy lingerie could be saved for later.

I went back to the bathroom and towel-dried my hair, then brushed it out and twisted it into a single, long braid.

When I finally wandered back out to the living room, Saeyoung was still typing away at his computer with his favorite orange headphones around his ears. He didn't even look up when I walked closer. For a moment, I thought about reaching out my hand to touch him, but decided he needed his time. I would not be selfish, not now.

Not wanting to bother him, I pulled a book out of my duffle bag and sat down on the couch to read. He'd finish his work eventually.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered. I felt something brush gently across cheek, pulling me out of a dream.

"Saeyoung," I said. His smiling face and warm amber eyes were right in front of me. I was still curled up in my sitting position on the couch, my head leaning against the cushion and the book on my lap. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he replied. He brushed stray hairs that had come undone from my braid out of my face.

"Did you finish your work?" I sat up straight and stretched, my arms extending above my head.

"Yeah, I have a good place for us to start looking tomorrow. Vanderwood was never that great at avoiding traces anyway," he said as he turned to look back at the computer. "I just hope Saeran is okay. I'm worried about him."

I touched his cheek and guided his face back to look at me. The anxiety in his eyes was clear. "We'll find him, Saeyoung. He's going to be okay."

He grabbed my hand and held it against his cheek, nodding. His eye brows smushed together when he closed his eyes and nuzzled into my hand. Small tears formed at the edges of his eyes.

I pulled him into a hug immediately, my arms wrapping around him tightly. "Saeyoung, listen to me right now. It's going to be okay."

He was trembling against my shoulder. He was trying to hold in his fears, to suppress them and bury them deep down again. After a few deep breaths, he spoke, "he's going to hate me."

What could I say to that? I hadn't gone through anything like what he and Saeran had experienced. "That may be true," I started hesitantly. "But we'll both be here to love him no matter what. Always. We'll fix this together."

His arms snaked around me and held me tightly, returning my hug. "I don't understand," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled back to look at him. "What?"

He tilted his head and smiled through his tears. "Why do you love me this much?"

I moved forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss. "Because I am yours and you are mine," I answered with a smile. "You promised me we'd get married at the space station, remember?"

He gulped, eyes wide in surprise. "I'll never be able to repay you for this. For loving me."

"Yes, you will."

He shook his head. "I won't. There's no way. I'm forever in your debt."

I kissed him again, this time more aggressive. "You will. Just never leave me and we'll call it even."

He leaned forward. "Deal," he whispered as he captured my lips in another kiss. This one was filled with need. I opened my mouth and our tongues mixed together, tasting one another. My heart fluttered and the butterflies started flying in my stomach again.

Uncrossing my legs, I moved to push him back against the sofa before I pressed against him. With a swift motion, he grabbed my ass and pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him.

His hands started exploring my body and fire erupted every where he touched. They moved from my butt to my back to my hips, pulling me closer so I could grind against him. They snuck under my shirt and a shiver tore through my body when his hands touched the skin of my ribs. His fingers were once again cold, but the fire followed them everywhere so it didn't matter. He smiled against my lips at my reaction.

Two could play at that game, Saeyoung!

I nipped at his bottom lip, which elicited a lovely growl from deep in his throat. My hands went to his shirt and I pulled it over his head, tousling his hair in the process. Oh, God, he looked so sexy like that. He watched me, eyes half-lidded with love and lust, as I took in the sight of his chest once more. Add the tousled hair and I was clearly a goner.

"God Seven is extremely attractive to Six Zero Six," I teased, pretending to hide behind my hands. "Very pleasing."

He laughed. "You're so gorgeous," he replied, leaning forward for another kiss. His hands slid under my butt again, and he stood, lifting me up with him.

The blush rocketed back into my cheeks when I realized we were going to the bedroom, but it did nothing to stop my kissing assault. He slowly set me on the edge of the bed and together we scooted farther up, trying not to break our kiss and giggling when the bed creaked from our movements. He pulled off his glasses and set them on the table next to the bed.

He laid above me, his weight comfortably pressing into my body. His hands tugged on the hem of my tank top and I helped him pull it off. He massaged my breasts and a soft moan escaped my lips. It felt so good. He felt so good.

I needed to show him that he deserved this. He needed to move on from his fucked up past, and I would help him get through it. I wanted to show him I would always be there to support him, no matter what. We'd get through all these trials together.

With a quick move of my hips, I rolled us so that I was on top and he was beneath me. Teasingly, I ground into him while I kissed the base of his neck, hearing him moan my name in response. It sent another bolt of electricity through my veins.

I continued to kiss down his chest, stopping to kiss his scars, and then moving down once more until I reached the top of his jeans. I ducked my fingers in the hem, moving along the "v" of his muscles, teasing the sensitive area.

"Fuck," he whispered tightly. His eyes were closed and his head was back. I kissed along the edge of his pants and every so often, my tongue would flick out against his skin. He gasped and moved under me. "Please," he moaned. "You tease."

With a smirk, I undid the button to his pants and paused. I had no idea where this courage was coming from, but I wanted to make him feel good. He was my everything and he had no idea how much he meant to those around him. I kissed his stomach right above the button before I finished pulling off the jeans. Then I froze.

He was wearing loose boxer briefs that were covered in cats and I almost snorted. The cats were white with blue eyes, exactly like Elizabeth 3rd. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they were pictures of her. Jumin would be pissed! One day, we'll get a cat of our own, don't you worry, honey.

"Don't laugh at me," he said. I looked up to see an amused look on his face as he watched me, leaning back and supported by his arms. I met his smile.

"Not laughing. These are just perfect for you."

He pouted. "Nobody takes my love of cats seriously."

I moved back up to kiss him, my hand slipping under the elastic of the boxers to grab him when our lips met. He was hard. It turned me on even more. Slowly, I started rubbing up and down.

A small hiss escaped him. He leaned back again.

"Don't worry, Saeyoung. I take you ~very seriously~," I said, my tone dropping off at the end. I captured his lips in another kiss before moving back down towards his boner.

I pulled off his boxers and his dick popped free. My cheeks darkened and my courage started shrinking. I really didn't know what the hell I was doing! I guess there was something I could try…

Moving down, I timidly planted a kiss on the tip. Saeyoung grasped as the sheets of the bed, breathing heavily, eyes squeezed shut. I went in for another kiss, this time for longer, and he bucked his hips in reply. I opened my mouth and took him inside, my tongue running around his head slowly.

"God in heaven," he whispered, teeth clenched.

My head shot up. "Oh no, did I do something wrong?"

"No, no!" he exclaimed before shielding his eyes with his arm. I could see pink tinge his face. "It just feels really good."

Pride surging within me, I bent down and took the length in my mouth again. I sucked, moving up and down, learning and feeling how Saeyoung reacted to the different things I did. He seemed to love it when I flicked my tongue over the small opening on the head. My right hand grabbed and pumped along with my mouth, up and down, up and down. His breaths came faster and he started wriggling underneath me. His hands gripped tightly at the sheets and he moaned my name again.

"Wait, wait," he gasped. I let go and sat up quickly, afraid I had hurt him. He took a few deep breaths.

"Saeyoung?" I questioned.

"I'm close, and I don't want to yet," he breathed. "Oh, God, that was amazing. Where did you learn that?"

"Internet."

His clear laugh filled the room and I giggled. "Internet, eh?" he laughed. "Never heard of it." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to lay on top of him before he captured my lips in a slow kiss.

If our kisses before were like rampaging wildfire, this one was a slow burn. There was so much tenderness in the way he treated my lips. With one hand, he cradled the back of my head and the other he snuck inside my sleep pants to grab my butt. The feel of my bare chest against his was heavenly and made my heart pound. My nipples were hard and they rubbed against him, only serving to increase the pleasure. Quietly, I sighed his name.

Suddenly, he flipped us so he was on top again. Saeyoung grabbed my sleep pants. "You need to lose these. They're in the way."

"Go for it," I whispered, a glint in my eye. He smiled and slowly pulled them off, underwear and all. This time, my legs didn't tremble.

"I want you, Saeyoung." His eyes stared down at my naked body and all the worry I held earlier disappeared. He was the one with whom I trusted my life. I wanted him to love all of me, just like I loved him.

"I love you," he said. It was the first time he had actually said the words. My heart wanted to explode with joy.

"I love you," I replied.

The smile that bloomed on his face could have lit up a whole town. He whispered my name, still gazing at me. "Can I… I want to leave evidence on you that I existed."

Without any words, I simply nodded. Slowly he brushed his lips against mine, sealing our silent promise. His hands wandered around my body, and he broke the kiss to move down my neck until he reached my chest. I moaned when he flicked his tongue over my nipple before capturing it in his mouth and sucking. His other hand rubbed and massaged my other breast and I arched my back, trying to get as close as possible to his touch. My legs widened, letting him get closer, our skin touching everywhere. His hardness rubbed against my core, building up tension and teasing at waves of pleasure.

Then, Saeyoung moved one hand down to rub my clit. I gasped at the sensation. My legs widened, allowing him more access to move against me. A slim finger slid inside, pumping in and out. My head fell back and I moaned his name over and over, loving the way he made me feel. Oh, God, I wanted more.

A second finger slid in. The feeling was foreign and large, but still I needed more of him. "More," I groaned.

"What was that?" Saeyoung answered. He nibbled on my nipple, creating another wave that rippled down my body to my legs.

"You heard me," I responded, barely able to speak. My breaths were coming heavier now and the tension was building between my legs.

"Yes, my love," he said with a smile. Saeyoung moved back up to quickly kiss my lips before he positioned himself in front of my legs. "Tell me if it hurts, okay? We can stop."

He waited for me to nod before he guided himself forward. With almost painful anticipation, he slowly filled me. I bit my lip to keep from groaning. He felt big. The pressure was greater than his fingers, slightly uncomfortable, but not overly painful. It took a moment for me to adjust and he waited to move until he heard me release the breath I was holding. It was then I realized he was holding a breath of his own.

"God, you feel so good," he whispered.

I grabbed his neck and brought him down to meet my lips when he thrust forward. I groaned against his lips and wrapped my legs around him tightly, pulling him farther in. He grabbed my hip, holding me still as I writhed beneath him.

"Harder," I moaned. A shiver went through Saeyoung, excited by the tone of my voice. He grabbed my leg and pulled it up higher against him, deepening the angle, thrusting again and harder. My boobs bounced up and down with every move of him against me. He kissed against my neck, whispering my name, telling me he needed me and he'd never let me go.

The pleasure was building within me, wave by wave. "Saeyoung, let me," I said. He followed my lead and let me roll over so I was on top, never breaking the connection between us. Without any hesitancy, I rocked against him, gasping when he hit the spot.

Without warning, he smacked my butt and my eyes snapped open to look down at his laughing face. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," he replied with a wink. "707's memory protocol engaged and I had to smack that perfect ass."

Playfully I punched his chest before sitting up and riding him in a different position. It felt so good, hitting me at another new angle. My eyes closed again while I swayed on him, back and forth.

"Tell me what you want," he said.

I groaned, leaning down and taking his lips in another kiss. "Touch me, I need you to touch me."

His hands massaged by breasts, tweaking my hard nipples, and then wandering around my stomach, ribs, and back, feeling me all over. He inhaled sharply and bucked up when I softly bit his neck. A growl reverberated low in his chest and his eyes clenched tight. I could tell he was getting close.

I moved against him faster, hitting the perfect place over and over. "There, Saeyoung," I whispered in his ear, letting him know. "Right there, that's it."

He nodded and grabbed my hips, helping me keep moving. The pressure built faster. I could feel it getting higher, the pleasure threatening to explode within me, until suddenly it peaked. With a whine, my body shuddered. I moaned loudly, riding out the waves of my orgasm, when he came too. He pulled me close against his chest, holding tightly, and thrusting a few more times. We collapsed back against the bed, completely spent.

I laid against his chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Hey," he said, tugging my chin up so he could look me in the eye. "I love you."

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the nose. "I love you, too, Saeyoung Choi."

We detangled ourselves and I cuddled up against his chest. He was warm in the cool air. My heart soared when I thought about how his warmth would always be next to me, keeping me safe. I swore to myself I'd protect him, too.

As if sharing my thoughts of the future, he nuzzled up against my hair. "Thank you," he whispered, voice heavy with emotion. "I never thought I'd get that opportunity."

I turned to look at him. My red-headed hero. The one who held my heart. "Oh, my dear Saeyoung, you'll get that opportunity infinite more times in the future," I said with a twinkle in my eye.

He pulled me against his chest and kissed me hard. "I'll take advantage of every one."

I rested my head on his chest again before sighing contentedly. Quickly, sleep overtook us, but not before he heard me softly say, "I want you to know you deserve happiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own MM or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.
> 
> A/N: Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung invites the RFA members over for a party, but he's acting pretty weird around MC. What's going on?

“Saeyoung, are you okay?” He was wringing his hands and pacing back and forth in front of his computer. 

At my voice, he whipped around, eyes wide behind his glasses. “Yes, my love!” he said quickly. He turned off the monitor and rushed over to push me out of his office, following me out before closing the door behind him. “Is everything ready for the party?” 

My eyes narrowed. “You are being weird. Well, weirder than normal.”

He grasped at his chest and feigned pain. “Ugh, how could you! My fragile heart is hurt by your sharp words!” In typical dramatic fashion, he put the back of his hand on his forehead and groaned against the door frame. 

I laughed maniacally, putting my hands on my hips. “Now you know my devious and true personality! I’ve been lying to you this whole time! I’m actually sharp and prickly, not the sweet and understanding girl you’ve come to love! Muahaha!” 

“Noooooooooooo!” he yelled. “Saeran, she’s been deceiving us!” Saeyoung ran through the living room before jumping on the couch where his twin was sitting. Saeran, at this point used to our antics, ignored him and continued to play on his phone. 

We’d all been living together for awhile now. Saeran came home from the hospital and moved in with Saeyoung, and I decided they needed someone to take care of them so I moved myself in shortly after that. Actually, Saeyoung decided that. It was so sweet when he asked me to move in with them. I started smiling just picturing his blushing face, stuttering through the request. 

The last month had been a rollercoaster of emotion, on top of trying to settle into a new home. Saeran had lashed out at Saeyoung multiple times, but he never gave up. Most days, Saeran sat quietly in front of the computer or on the couch watching TV. He rarely left the house, and he’d only interact with me when Saeyoung was also in the room. But, thankfully, we were making progress. Every once and a while, I could get him to smile. Or sometimes, he’d compliment my cooking or thank me for cleaning.

Saeyoung had decided to throw this party as a welcome-home-slash-housewarming event, celebrating Saeran and I moving in with him. Honestly, I was more than happy to have everyone over. I missed the RFA, and the more Saeran could interact with others, the more open I hoped he’d become over time.

“When’s the party?” Saeran said quietly while trying to push Saeyoung off of him. He still wasn’t used to everyone from the RFA, but Saeran had started to develop a good relationship with Yoosung and seemed to be somewhat excited for the get together. 

Saeyoung rolled over on the couch, instantly serious. “Everyone should be here in about 5 minutes! Babe! You never answered my question!” He shot up from the couch and came up to lift me off my feet in a giant bear hug. 

“That’s because you’re still being weird!” I laughed as he swung me around. 

“This is how I normally am! God Seven loves parties! He loves everybody! He’s so excited!” he put me on the ground and headed for the kitchen, where he started to mess with the food I had made and rearranged the little party decorations he asked me to put out. 

I looked at Saeran, who was watching his brother flutter from room to room. “He’s nervous about something. Why is he nervous?” 

Saeran’s eyes snapped to mine, then quickly looked away. His face became as red as his hair. 

“Whaaaaat,” I said. Saeran shook his head tightly, avoiding me. “Saeyoung, what the hell is going on?” 

Just then, an alarm ripped through the air; the door security went off. “Oh, man, would you look at that? Everybody is here!” Saeyoung ran over to the security panel and pressed a button that turned off the door’s thirty-second self-destruct timer. I cringed at the thought. God, I still wasn’t used to that. 

I crossed my arms. He was nervous. He probably had some stupid prank planned for Zen or Jumin and he knew I’d disapprove. Oh shit, did he steal Elizabeth 3rd again?? What kind of damage control was I going to do this time?? He was sooooo lucky I loved him to death. 

“Saeyoung!” I ran over. “What did you do? Is Jumin gonna kill us?” 

“Why would I kill you?” Jumin’s voice entered the room. Saeyoung pulled the door open and Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee and Jumin walked inside, all carrying packages. 

“Nothing!” Saeyoung replied as he pulled them all in through the blast door. “You guys made it!” 

“Hi, hi!” I exclaimed, going over to hug everyone. “Welcome to the fortress! Party time awaits!” 

“Hey, babe,” Zen said as he hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek. He had a tiny little gift bag, but he held on to it tightly. 

“Hi, guys!” Yoosung hugged Saeyoung first, then me. He handed me a box. “Here! This is for you both!” 

My eyes widened. “Thanks, Yoosung! What’s this for? You didn’t have to get us anything!” 

“Oh, it’s an eng-“ he began before Saeyoung jumped on him. 

“Thank you, Yoosung!” he exclaimed. “Why don’t you take it into the kitchen with Zen!” Saeyoung said before grabbing him and pushing him towards the other room. Zen followed him, giving me a shrugging, apologetic look.

“O-oh, okay, thanks!” I said awkwardly before turning to Jaehee and Jumin. 

“Assistant Kang, please hold this for me,” he handed her a bottle of wine and bent down to give me a quick hug. “You look beautiful.” Jumin turned back to grab his bottle of wine and walked into the kitchen with Yoosung. “Where is your bottle opener? I hope it’s cat-shaped…” 

“What other shape of bottle-opener is there?” I called back to him. He murmured something but was too preoccupied rifling through the cabinets to really respond. I chuckled while I turned back around. Jaehee stood waiting for my greeting, clearly flustered per usual. 

“Hello,” she said while giving me a hug, her gift tucked under her arm. “I hope you are well? Have you eaten?” 

I nodded. “Yes, Jaehee, thank you for asking. I’m so happy you were able to come over. How’s work? Is Jumin treating you okay?” 

“Better, thank you,” she nodded. “My first vacation is planned for next week.” A wistful smile took over her face, obviously imagining precious freedom so close to her fingertips.

I squealed. “Yay, that’s so exciting! When you come back, please tell me all about it!” 

“Of course!” 

“Babe!” Saeyoung’s voice called. I turned around and he and Zen were standing around the couch. Yoosung squatted next to Saeran, and they were quietly talking with their phones out. Jumin was carrying his bottle with a few empty glasses back into the room. 

My heart suddenly filled with pride and joy. I was positive my chest puffed up at all the emotions that were welling inside. Here we all were, finally past the last few months of trials and tribulations. We had made it through, and come out stronger together. Saeyoung, Saeran, Zen, Jumin, Jaehee, Yoosung. These weren’t just friends. This was my family. The RFA. 

Please, God, let them be in my life forever. 

“Babe,” Saeyoung said again, but his voice had lost its playfulness. He stood up and walked over to grab my hand and pulled me back to the living room. He whipped me around in a twirl and then snaked an arm around my waist to pull me close. “I was going to wait to do this until later, but I can’t wait anymore.” 

“What do you mean? Can’t wait for what?” My heart started to race and started to sink in anxiety. What kind of prank did he have planned? 

I looked at all my friends and they were grinning. Saeran even had a small smile on his normally stoic face. 

“What’s going on?” I said again, my voice rising. He pulled me tighter. 

“I wanted to thank you for everything,” he started. His eyes locked on mine and it was like the five other people in the room disappeared. Saeyoung was just talking to me, and that was it. 

“Thank me for what?” I whispered. His amber eyes were serious. He had the same look he had during our first night together at the abandoned cabin. 

“Thank you for loving me. For loving Saeran. And for being the balm that helped us heal our wounds,” he replied. 

What was happening? Was he doing what I secretly hoped he was doing? But we hadn’t even been dating very long!

“Thank you for teaching me that I could be happy again. Thank you for showing me every day how much you care. Thank you for bringing me closer to my friends. Thank you for loving me in spite of all my faults,” he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. “Thanks for being a good lay. Your ass is fantastic.” That last one he said so quiet that I hoped no one else heard. Regardless of if they did, my cheeks burned at the embarrassing possibility. 

This was happening. Holy shit. Holy shit. 

Saeyoung pulled back to look in my face again. “Thank you for having such a pure heart and soul. I never, ever want to be separated from your heart. It’s so beautiful.” 

He let go of me to drop to his knee. His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a small wooden box. 

“Would you let me love you forever? Just the way you love me? Will you let me promise to serve you, to take care of you, and to support you, for the rest of our lives?” he breathed. 

Tears started forming in my eyes. The room was dead quiet besides the beating of my heart. 

“Will you marry me?” Saeyoung asked. He opened the wooden box and a beautiful ring was inside. A small diamond sat in the middle of the setting, framed by petals. The metal was rose gold, my favorite. It looked like a blooming pink flower. And it was perfect.

“Yes! Of course!” 

The room erupted in cheers. Zen hooted while Jumin clapped softly and Yoosung pulled Saeran into a side hug. Saeyoung stood up and I pulled him into a kiss. His face was hot and his own tears mingled with my own. I sneaked my tongue into his mouth, clutching him against me. He pulled me tight against him.   “Make out later!” Zen interrupted. “Put on the ring!” 

We parted, laughing, still crying happy tears. He slipped the ring on and it fit perfectly. 

Could hearts burst from happiness? 

“Space station, here we come,” I whispered against Saeyoung’s ear. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours later, I laid in bed staring at my new jewelry. The ring was absolutely perfect for me. Honestly, I didn’t much care what it looked like, but I cared what it stood for: Saeyoung was mine. Forever. For real. 

This was real life. 

“You like it?” he asked. He crawled in bed next to me. He had just finished up cleaning the kitchen after the party and getting ready for bed.

“I love it. Not as much as I love you though,” I turned over to face him. “Thank you for the party.” 

“I love you,” he smiled softly. “You did everything anyway, no need to thank me. Also, sorry to make you do everything for your own engagement party. To be honest, I didn’t really think that through.” 

I laughed and snuggled up to his chest. He was shirtless. Mmmm, my favorite. 

“It’s okay,” I said. “I was really happy to see everyone. I hope they had a good time.” 

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. “Of course they did. You can’t visit the fortress without having a good time. That’s impossible.” 

“Do you think Saeran had fun?” 

He nodded. “He’s opening up more every day. I asked him, you know. What he thought about us getting married.” 

I looked up. “Oh yeah? What’d he say?” 

He smiled down at me, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. “He said he wanted his brother to be happy and he knew that you make me happy. So he said we should get married.” 

A huge goofy smile bloomed on my face. “Aww, Saeran, that’s so cute.” 

“Did you just call me Saeran?” 

The blood drained from my face. “No-o! Of course not!” I stuttered. “I was trying to say that was cute of him!” 

The serious look dropped from his face and he laughed. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered. Remember when we got to the cabin that first night and you were all worked up over who would take the bed?” 

My cheeks flushed and I playfully slapped his chest. “Okay, emotionally traumatized one. Next time you’re staying the night alone with the man you love and he’s kept you at arms length for the past four days, you try reacting calmly to the prospect of sleeping with him!” 

He broke into heavy laughter. “I know, I know, I’m too sexy to stay calm around. You just can’t help yourself. It’s only natural.” 

If eyes could roll out of your head, mine would have at that moment. “You’re ridiculous. You sound like Zen.” 

“You’re the one who said you’d marry me.” 

“Hmm, engagement isn’t marriage,” I grabbed my chin like I was deep in thought. 

“Gah, how could you! Are you considering breaking off our engagement!?” He pushed me over so I was laying on my back and he was laying on top.

“I’m just saying no paperwork has been signed!” I giggled. 

He leaned down to kiss me, his lips brushing softly, tentatively, against mine. “Are you sure?” he asked. 

I looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes. My hands explored his chest and ran over the scars I had become oh-so-familiar with. My hands moved up to rest on the back of his neck. 

“I think you could still convince me to get married,” I breathed as I pulled him down for another kiss. The kiss was deep and slow while our bodies pushed against each other. We had all the time in the world to enjoy one another. I was so happy Saeyoung finally understood that he deserved to be loved, and that he would let me love him for as long as we both lived. 

“What can I do to convince you?” he whispered as be broke off the kiss. His hands wandered down my body to grip my hip. He moved against me, drawing a gasp and a soft moan from my lips. 

“I prefer to use kisses as bargaining chips,” I responded, kissing and sucking on his neck. My own hands reached to the band of his sweatpants and disappeared inside them. He groaned. 

“I’ll trade you infinite kisses for your hand in marriage. I’d say that’s a pretty good bargain.” He kissed down my neck to my chest. “I’d recommend you take the offer before it expires.” With swift hands, he grabbed the bottom of my nightie and pulled it up and over my head so I laid bare underneath him. 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you thought! I'm still deciding whether or not to continue after this chapter, so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger or any of the characters.
> 
> Author's Note: This chapter was soooooo fun to think about and write!

“Saeyounnggggg, help me!” I whined. I stretched as far as I could, but I just couldn’t reach the buttons on my wedding dress. He was going to have to help me take it off.

His head popped out of the bathroom of our honeymoon suite, tie askew and shirt partially unbuttoned. His jacket was draped over the chair in the living area at the front of the suite right where he had left it after carrying me through the door’s threshold.

“Wife!” he yelled boisterously. I flinched, worried we’d disturb our neighbors in the rooms next door. “Did you call for assistance from your husband?!”

“Yes, and keep it down!” I forcefully whispered back, still trying to contort my body so I could reach the damn buttons. “You’re gonna get us kicked out!”

He laughed while he walked over, pushing up the sleeves of his fancy shirt. Oh God, his forearms. Could you really be attracted to someone’s forearms? Yes, yes you could.

“Oh, honey, I’m sure there have been much louder sounds coming from this room.” He stood behind me and started undoing the buttons while I blushed at his suggestion. He leaned in close to my ear. “You’ll be making those noises in just a minute.”

I whipped around to be face-to-face with his laughing and mischievous eyes. There was definitely a hint of lust hidden behind the frames of his glasses.

“First,” I cautioned, “you have to get me out of this dress.”

He frowned playfully. “But it’s so pretty! You look like an angel.” His fingers deftly undid the remaining ties and he pulled the zipper down. The air was cool on my now open back and I took a deep breath for the first time in hours. The dress was so beautiful, and in no way uncomfortable, but my whole body was tired and just ready to take it off.

Saeyoung’s hand slipped into the opening of the dress and wrapped around my stomach. The dress started to fall away from my body. He leaned in close and pulled me against his chest. “So, I got you out of the dress.”

I leaned back and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of his body. “Mission accomplished,” I replied. My head tilted back to catch him in a kiss.

“Husband,” I whispered against his lips. “I like saying that. It suits you.”

His hand that was against my stomach in my dress twisted me around to face him. “Mmm,” he agreed. His mouth parted and tongue shot out to meet mine before they swirled together in a passionate heat. I could still taste a hint of champagne on his breath. While not breaking contact, I stepped out of my dress completely and leaned against him, my arms going up to snake around his neck. After a few moments, we parted trying to catch our breath.

“I can’t believe we’re married,” he said with a full smile, the joy clearly etched on his face. “Here,” he turned around to present his ass to me. “Pinch me, I must be dreaming.”

Giggling, I smacked his butt instead.

He gasped and meowed, his hand making a claw-like gesture. “Naughty, naughty.”

“We’re married!” I laughed while I jumped up and down in a circle.

He joined my happy dance. “We’re married! We’re married!” he chanted while following my jumping circle. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. “Today was so fun! Wifey wifey wifey!”

“Hehehe!” I giggled. “Husband husband husband! Everything was perfect! What was your favorite part?”

Our wedding had taken place at the observatory, as close as we could get to the space station. Saeyoung had even tried to hack into the national space program to see if he could steal a rocket ship, but obviously that didn’t work out. I almost flipped when Saeran hesitantly told me how many laws he broke. He also tried to contact NASA over in America to see if they’d let us, saying he had some old contacts that were high up in the United States government, but unfortunately they couldn’t do anything either.

But I didn’t let that stop me! Our wedding was space themed and it was a blast. The ceremony was outside, with lights that hung above and wrapped around nearby trees so they mimicked stars. The reception was inside the observatory. Our guests got to use the giant telescope to explore the heavens while we partied the night away. For our sendoff, everyone lit lanterns and released them into the sky. As they floated away, we made wishes for a happy and healthy future, both as a couple and with the RFA.

“My favorite part was when you were walking down the aisle, obviously,” he replied while he stepped back and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

I smiled. “Aww, really?” I grabbed my dress up off the ground and hung it up on its special hanger.

He nodded emphatically, his red hair flopping up and down. “Best moment of my life.”

“D’awww, that’s sweet.” That was one of my favorite moments, too. The look on his face when I rounded the corner of the chairs to come into full view, with all of our closest friends and family standing up, was like a fairytale had come to life. “Your face when you saw me is probably my favorite version of your face.”

He glanced over to me, slightly confused. “I have different versions of my face?”

“Uh, definitely,” I snorted. I started counting them off on my fingers. “There’s goofy face, sexy face, sad face - that’s my least favorite, by the way - then there’s hacker face, determined face, stubborn face, mischievous face, I could go on and on honestly… You’re very expressive.”

I reached behind me and undid my strapless contraption of a bra. When it popped open, I sighed in relief.

“So what face did I have when you walked down the aisle, then?” Saeyoung asked. He had finished taking off his shirt and undershirt and he stood topless, but still in his formal pants, one hand on his hip.

“That was your I’m-so-totally-in-love face. It’s a mixture between your happy face and your sexy face, paired with your excited face. Like I said, my favorite version.” He shimmied out of my slip so I stood in only my fancy thong I bought for the occasion. It was ivory lace and it matched the color of my dress perfectly.

“Damn,” Saeyoung whistled. “You’re so beautiful.”

My cheeks flushed. Even after all this time together, I still blushed when he called me beautiful. I silently prayed that would never get old.

“You’re pretty hot yourself, Mr. Choi.” I walked over to lay gracefully, hopefully sexily, on the big bed. I propped my head on my hand and let my other drape over my curves in my attempt at wedding-night-seduction.

“Mrs. Choi,” he said as he walked over to climb on top of the bed and lay down next to me. “What was your favorite part? Jaehee’s speech maybe?”

Jaehee had been my maid of honor, with a few of my childhood friends as bridesmaids. Saeran had been Saeyoung’s best man, and Yoosung, Jumin and Zen were all groomsmen.

“That was definitely a good part. Her speech was hilarious, but no it wasn’t my favorite.” I leaned in to snuggle up to him, my arm wrapping around his shoulder.

“Hmm? What was then?” He nuzzled my neck with his nose, planting a few kisses in the hollow part of my collarbone.

“I think it’s tied between our vows, the kiss, and our first dance,” I said softly, arching my back to graze my nipples against his bare chest.

He leaned down to push me into the bed, his weight comforting and natural as he settled between my legs. I grabbed the back of his neck and held his head while he continued to kiss up and down my throat.

Breathless, I whispered, “this is also one of my favorite parts of the day.”

“Mmmmhmmm,” he murmured in agreement. One of his hands moved to caress my right breast and pinch at the hardened peak of my nipple. My breath hitched when his other hand tickled the inside of my thigh, teasing the sensitive skin there.

I grasped at the covers of the bed, letting him continue his work. His kisses moved back to my lips. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted inside, tasting me, feeling me. His breath was hot and mingled together with mine in a passionate embrace. Our tongues swirled around, fighting for dominance, but he let me win after I playfully bit at him.

“Aggressive, are we,” he breathed against my lips with a smile.

“Someone’s gotta be making those noises before the end of the night,” I replied, my eyes twinkling. I had been looking forward to this all day. “Probably gonna be you.”

“God, I love you,” he replied before moving down to capture my nipple in his mouth. I groaned, turning my head to the side, when he bit me. The mixture of pleasure and pain sent lightning bolts down to my legs. I could already feel the pressure building inside. His other hand moved to play with my left nipple. In response, I wrapped my legs around his to grind against him.

He groaned, feeling the friction of my movements. I could already feel how hard he was through the fabric of his pants.

“Why are your pants still on?” I moaned. Swiftly, I undid the buttons and pushed them down past his hips where he wriggled them off and pushed them to the floor.

“Better?”

“Not quite,” I replied, grabbing at the elastic of his boxers. Today, he chose to wear his personal favorites: his lamborghini boxers. They were silk and covered with red lambos.

With a quick move of my legs, I rolled us so I straddled him. I pulled the boxers down and threw them across the room. “Thanks for playing, lambos, your time is done for the night.”

“Aww, babe, you’re gonna hurt the lambos’ feelings.” His hands moved up my thighs to grip my hips. His thumbs massaged lightly in circles.

“I’ll make it up to them later, pinky swear.” I sat on top of him, hands on his chest, looking down at my new husband. My heart suddenly swelled with love and pride. “I love you.”

“I love you. I always will. I promise.” He smiled up at me, those amber eyes once again crinkling behind his glasses. Gently, I pulled them off and placed them on the night table next to the bed.

I leaned down and planted a soft, slow kiss on his lips. My tongue darted out, teasing, but not too aggressive. At the same time, my hand reached down to grab his length, rubbing up and down. I kissed down his neck, paying the same attention that he had to me earlier.

“Babe,” he hissed through clenched teeth. He was hard. I rubbed my thumb over the tip, smearing the little dribble of pre-cum that covered it.

“Yes, husband?” I continued to pump up and down. I moved down to wrap my tongue around his shaft which elicited a lovely moan.

“Babbbbeeeeeeeee,” he whimpered, his breaths fast. His hips bucked when I grabbed his balls and started massaging them.

“What do you say?” I asked before twirling my tongue around the head. When I said earlier that one of us would be making noises, I really meant it.

He groaned loudly. “You’re such a tease, even on our wedding night.” I could feel him getting close. “Please,” he whispered.

I let go and pulled off my thong before I flung it somewhere behind me. Then I leaned forward to position myself right above him. I gave him a quick, chaste kiss. “Yes, husband.”

Slowly, torturously slow, I lowered myself onto him. My eyes squeezed shut and I moaned at the feeling of him filling me up. His hands grabbed my hips, steading me and pulling me down at the same time, until we were completely joined. We sat there for a few silent moments before he rocked and we fell into a steady back-and-forth.

“You feel so damn good,” I whispered. “So, so good, Saeyoung.” My hands gripped his shoulders, using them as leverage for my movement. My fingernails dug into his skin and I gasped when he hit the spot I wanted. I involuntarily clenched around him.

He grabbed my neck and pulled me down for a kiss, his lips crashing against mine. He was hungry with need, just as I was. We consumed each other, two becoming one, lips and tongues entangled, moving together as a single body.

The pressure was building inside my body with every thrust of him inside me. “Saeyoung,” I whimpered against his lips. “I’m…”

He answered by using one hand to pinch my nipple and the other to rub my clit, knowing these were my two weaknesses. Pleasure reverberated from my breasts down to my core and back, continuing to grow by each second. I kissed him fiercely, moving as fast as I could go. So close. So close. I moaned, higher and higher as the pressure built. If I was worried earlier, I was now sure that our neighbors could hear my high-pitched whines, but I had lost all reason to care. All I wanted was Saeyoung.

A few seconds later and the pressure peaked. With a last cry, my body shook while the waves of my orgasm crested. I buried my face in Saeyoung’s neck to ride it out, eyes scrunched together, breathing heavily.

A few seconds later, I realized Saeyoung was stroking my hair. “Told you we’d be loud,” he said with a laugh.

I chuckled, collapsing on his chest. “I’ll give you this one, but just this once.”

He grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. “Yeah, okay, sure.” He started to disentangle himself and moved like he was going to get up.

“Where are you going, mister?” I asked. “You didn’t finish yet.”

He turned away sheepishly. “Yeah, but that’s okay. I’m sure you’re tired. We can go to bed.”

“No way. Now it’s your turn,” I said, grinning.

His eyes widened for a quick second before he jumped on me once again, taking my mouth into another deep kiss.

“What do you want to do?” I whispered against his lips in an invitation. He loved to try all sorts of positions when we were at home, so I never quite knew what he was wanting each time. But I was open and easygoing to do whatever would make him happy. It wasn’t like I didn’t enjoy it either! Especially the bondage…

“Roll over,” he said, eyes full of mischief and lust.

I complied and rolled over so I was flat on my belly and my butt was exposed to the cool air of the hotel room.

“God, your ass really is fantastic!” Saeyoung said from behind me. He leaned over and his weight pressed into me. I could feel his dick in between my legs as he brushed his lips against my back. He kissed down my spine, across my ribs, and over my shoulder blades.

“You sure do know how to compliment a woman,” I groaned into the bed. His tongue was like a feather leaving a trail of lava all over. He gently bit the side of my neck and I squirmed.

“Dat ass doe,” he murmured against my skin. “Can’t get over it.”

I pushed my butt back against him and wiggled around. He moaned into me and I could feel his warm breath. One of his hands snaked around to rub my clit and I whimpered. The area was still extremely tender.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes, absolutely,” I replied. “I want you.”

Within a few seconds, he eased into me from behind. We both groaned at the same time, me clutching the sheets and him clutching my body. I was already sensitive from the first orgasm, but this was a whole new angle and his smooth movements started to build the pressure all over again.

“Faster,” I whimpered.

He slammed into me, his hard length drenched in my fluids. I was still so wet. Over and over he thrusted inside, grunting and saying my name.

He grabbed my hips and pulled them up so I was moved into a crouching position on my hands and knees. The pressure inside me continued to build once more. Pleasure waves were already racing through my body. He held onto me for dear life as he pumped in and out. “You feel so fucking good,” he said through clenched teeth. “I’m almost there.”

I nodded, unable to respond with anything more than a moan. “Saaaeyounnnng,” I whined. The pleasure peaked again and my walls clenched around him. With a loud moan, I buried my face in the bed, trying to absorb the sounds coming out of my mouth. The orgasm left my legs weak and without him holding me up, I would have collapsed on the bed.

His thrusts started to become erratic, trying to keep his fast pace but being too close to finishing. With a few more strong pumps, he groaned and finally came, hard. I imagine I’ll have some bruises on my hips where he was gripping, but I didn’t care. All I cared about was his happiness, and today was the happiest day of our lives.

He pulled out and we both collapsed on the bed, exhausted. I turned to lay against his chest and he wrapped an arm around me to pull me close.

“I love you so much, my beautiful wife,” he said. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

I looked up at him, meeting his eyes and cupping his cheek in my palm. “I love you, my handsome husband. To the moon and back.”

He smiled brightly before a huge yawn broke out. I yawned shortly after since they are contagious.

“Tired?” I asked.

“Yep. You?” He ran a hand through his hair and covered his mouth from another yawn.

“Exhausted,” I answered. I snuggled back into his chest, breathing deeply and clutching him tightly.

“Almost ready for round two?” He ran his hand delicately down my side. I shivered from the touch.

“Yep. You?”

“Definitely,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought in the comments. :) Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this chapter gets into the feels. Figured that if I was going to continue, it couldn't all be happy-go-lucky. Welp, let me know what you think!

It started out as a quiet day in the Choi household. I woke up to find Saeyoung already at work on his computer. Saeran was presumably still in bed, but who knows.  

They had fought the night before. Saeran and Saeyoung. I had stupidly made some comment about Saeran needing to get out more, that staying in the house would get him nowhere for rebuilding his life. 

His face turned to look at me with an expression of pure contempt. “You don’t know the first thing about rebuilding lives,” he had seethed. 

After that, Saeyoung stepped in to defend me, warning him not to talk to me that way, which of course resulted in Saeran telling him to bring it. And the whole ordeal ended in those two screaming at each other with me crying in our bedroom and cursing myself for starting the whole thing. 

Neither of us slept well, but I was surprised to see my husband out of our room when he normally wouldn’t leave the warm covers until I dragged him out. Quietly, while stifling a yawn, I walked up behind Saeyoung and kissed his cheek. 

“Morning, babe,” I said. 

He turned and pulled me into a hug. “I was worried.” 

My brow furrowed. “About Saeran? Me, too. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

He shook his head, cupping my cheeks with his hands. “No, I was worried about you.” 

“Why?” I held onto his hands. 

“I thought you might leave us.” His voice was quiet and his eyes downcast. 

I inhaled sharply, pulling away. “Saeyoung Choi. We have been married for three months. Won’t you give our marriage any longer than that?” My voice was angry and harsher than I intended. 

His eyes went wide. “That’s not what I meant! I just meant—“ 

“Just stop,” I interrupted. “Can’t you just trust that I’m here to stay? Honestly, if I wanted to leave, I would have left already.”

He wrung his hands, a small blush creeping into his cheeks.

I sighed. “I’ll make breakfast.” 

I turned away, heading to the kitchen. Of course I knew he believed in our relationship. But it killed me that he still couldn’t trust that I wouldn’t abandon them. 

Still, it wasn’t their fault they had trust issues, after years and years of physical and emotional abuse. I shouldn’t blame him for being scared. 

I pulled some bacon out of the fridge and started frying it while scrambling eggs with a sprinkling of cheese. The bacon fat crackled in the skillet and filled the house with the delicious aroma. I didn’t even flinch when some of it splattered on my hands. The pain dulled my emotional weariness.

Arms weaved around my waist and a heavy weight rested against my shoulders.  

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in my ear. “You’re right. I’ll stop thinking you’re going to bolt.” 

“Thank you,” I said. “I love you.” I held up my left hand and pointed at the wedding band still encircling my finger. “Don’t forget what we promised each other in our vows. That ring means this is forever.” 

“I know. I love you, too.” He untangled himself and moved to stand next to me. “Let me help,” he said as he grabbed the skillet handle and the spatula. 

With a smile, I nudged his arm with my shoulder. “You’re lucky your apologies are so cute.” 

“It’s the glasses,” he teased. “You only love me for my adorable glasses and my massive intellect.” 

I stuck my tongue out in reply. Then I sighed deeply. “Think Saeran would want any?” 

“Wouldn’t hurt to offer. Don’t know how he’ll respond.”  

I looked toward the hallway where Saeran’s room was located. The lights were still off. With another heavy sigh, I stood up. “I got it.”  

Gently, I knocked on his closed door. “Saeran?”  

No response. 

“Saeran? We’re making breakfast if you want some,” I called. 

Nothing. There wasn’t even movement coming from inside the room. I grabbed the doorknob. 

“Saeran, are you alright?” Saeyoung’s head popped out from the kitchen, watching me stand exasperated. 

“Okay, I’m coming in, you’ve been warned. You better not be naked,” I said as I twisted the knob and slowly opened the door. The light was off. I flicked the switch and the room was illuminated by the light on the ceiling fan.  

Everything was clean. The bed was made, the dresser was bare on top where he normally had figurines of LOLOL characters that Yoosung had given him, the closet door was closed and the clothes he normally left on the floor were gone. On the bed was a note. 

“Saeyoung!” I yelled. “Come here!” 

His foot steps padded down the hallway and he burst into the room. “What??” 

I handed him the note. 

 

_You two are happier without me._

_I’ll find a new life on my own._

_Don’t look for or follow me. You won’t find me._

_-S_

 

My heart dropped and tears flowed freely down my cheeks. This was my fault. 

“Babe, I’m so sorry,” I cried. 

He crumpled the paper, eyes empty. It dropped to the floor. He turned on his heel and walked listlessly out into the hallway, using his hand to support himself on the door frame. 

“Saeyoung? What do we do?” The tears wouldn’t stop flowing. “Saeyoung?”  

Suddenly, his back straightened. He walked down the hallway until he got to his computer room. He pulled the door open aggressively and sat down in front of his computer, where he started to immediately type away at the keys. Windows popped open all across the monitor and lines of code raced across the screen. The light reflected off his glasses so I couldn’t see his eyes. 

“Saeyoung? What can I do?” 

He didn’t reply. 

“Saeyoung,” I sobbed. “Please, don’t shut down on me.” I walked to stand in front of his view of the computer. 

His eyes finally registered that I stood in front of him, but he didn’t truly see. I moved away from the screen and he began his work once again. 

“I’m calling Jumin,” I said, going to grab my phone from our bedroom. “You can find him; I know you can.” 

“I will find him,” he whispered, so low I barely heard it. “I’ll find him and we’ll be a family again.” 

“Yes you will,” I said, confidently. If he was going to break under the stress, I would put the pieces back together again. “Nobody is better at hacking than 707. He can find anyone.” 

“707 can find anything,” he responded, voice gaining more strength. “He can find anyone.” 

“I’m going to call Jumin,” I repeated. “Yell if you find anything.” 

The only answer I got was the clicking of the keys on the keyboard. 

Back in our bedroom, I picked up my phone. I couldn’t say anything in the RFA chatroom. Everyone would freakout and Saeran had access, too, so he’d be able to know we were looking for him after all.  

My fingers dialed the number and it rang twice before he picked up. 

“Hello? You’re calling early.” His relaxed, smooth voice echoed through the speaker. 

“Jumin,” I said, my voice cracking. 

“What’s wrong?” He became instantly serious. “What’s happened?” 

“Please, help us,” I started, trying not to burst into tears again. “Saeran’s gone.” I quickly explained about the fight and how we found the note. 

“I understand,” he said tightly. “What is Saeyoung doing right now?”  

I looked back toward the office, where he still sat anxiously typing into the computer. “He’s looking for him, but it’s bad, Jumin. I’ve never seen him this way, not even through the worst of it back before the party. He’s… I don’t know, he’s emptying. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Listen to me,” he said. I heard papers ruffling around in the background. “You must stay strong for them both. If you break too, there’s no telling how long it will take to heal. Stay strong and think as clearly as you can.” 

“I’ll try,” I gulped. “Is there anything I can do? What should I do, Jumin?” 

Jaehee’s voice tumbled in from the speaker, but I couldn’t make out what she was saying. “Jumin?” I asked. 

“I’m asking Assistant Kang to help. We’ll contact my investigators and see what we can do to locate him. Ask Saeyoung to think of a place where Saeran might run to when he’s hurt and scared. Assistant Kang says, somewhere like a special place,” he replied. 

“Oo-okay,” I replied. What was even happening? Saeran, why would you do this? Didn’t you realize how much we loved you? Despair started to creep into my heart.

“Do not lose hope,” Jumin said sternly, like he was scolding me. “Remember, you are their rock and foundation. Do not crumble.” 

I took a deep breath. “I will be strong.” 

“Good. Call me with any updates,” he said before he clicked off the phone. I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. 

No! Saeran was my brother. I would not give up on him! He was not allowed to give up on us, either! 

I pulled off my pajamas and threw on a sweatshirt and my old pair of jeans. I wasn’t a world-renowned hacker. I wasn’t a millionaire businessman. But I was smart and I could drive, so that meant I could do something.  

“Saeyoung,” I said, walking back into the office. “Anything?” 

He shook his red mop, the unbrushed hair flopping around. He needed a trim. I’d have to cut his hair after everything calmed down.

“I’m going to drive around, okay?” 

He nodded again, but his eyes were still glued to the screen. 

“Saeyoung Choi,” I demanded. His head whipped around at my stern tone. He looked dazed, like it was still sinking in. 

“I will have my phone. Jumin is going to be looking for him, too. You call us if you find anything, okay? Do you understand?” 

His eyes slowly cleared and he frowned. “You’re leaving?” 

I stepped forward and wrapped him a hug. “Only to look for him, my love. We’ll find him and we’ll be a family again, but you have to pull it together. Where’s my badass secret agent, huh? Where’s that tenacity?” 

He squeezed me back, life and emotions finally returning to him. 

“You’re right. You’re always right,” he pulled back and planted a firm kiss on my lips. “I love you.” 

I smiled against him. “I love you. Nobody is giving up, so that means you can’t either.”  

“Aye, aye, captain!” He saluted me weakly, with the typical Saeyoung charm.  

“There he is,” I laughed. “Agent 707, you have your mission! Now, go complete it!” 

He chuckled quietly while rubbing his eyes under his classes. “Sir, yes, sir!” 

“Here, I grabbed you something from the kitchen.” I tossed our last bag of Honey Buddha chips at the desk.  

He gasped, his mouth forming a small ‘o.’ “We were saving that for a special occasion!” 

I nodded. “Yep! You’re not allowed to eat them until we find him.” 

He grinned, his eyes crinkling. “Oh, you’re good. Wifey should does know how to motivate.”  

“Maybe you’ll get something else too,” I said with a wink. “But you gotta stay strong, okay?” 

He took a deep breath. “I will. I promise.” 

I kissed him deeply before pulling back and walked towards the door. “Oh, also, Jaehee says to try and think of somewhere he would go when he was scared or upset, maybe when you were kids? Any place that was special to him?” 

His eyes lit up. “I have an idea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? How was riding the feels train? Next chapter will be posted soon and will have resolution, promise! :)


	6. Chapter 6

My foot pushed the pedal down as far as it would go. The car jerked in response to the excess in speed and I slowly let up on the gas. I guess I wasn't quite the speed demon as Saeyoung.

"Are you still tracking me?" I said to the speaker phone.

"Yeah, you're going to make a left turn in 800 meters," his voice responded. The dashboard phone showed a little video of his face. He was seated at his computer desk and still typing away, eyes flickering to his different monitors.

He had decided to stay home to track all the different people out looking for his brother while he was directing me to a special place they used to go as kids when they could escape their mother. It was a tiny little park on the other side of town, but it always had good views of the clouds. If I found Saeran there, I was supposed to watch him and prevent him from leaving until Saeyoung could get there.

At least Saeyoung was starting to get his emotions back on track. Focusing on the work ahead and solving the problem seemed to keep the worst of it at bay.

"I'm trying to get a satellite to triangulate on the area. Maybe I can see what traffic has passed by within the last few hours."

I gripped the wheel tighter as I slowed down to make the turn, silently praying I wouldn't stall in the middle of the busy street. Stick shifts were freaking tricky.

"Ease on the clutch when you turn," Saeyoung coached me.

I nodded and shakily completed the turn, thankfully without any problems.

"Good girl," he said. "Your teacher must have been awesome."

"Oh, come off it," I laughed. "You never let me drive your cars. I had to teach myself stick shift, thank you very much."

"Ungrateful, you are, my young padawan," he muttered, but his eyes were laughing. I was so happy his teasing nature was showing.

"Any update from Jumin?" I asked.

He shook his head. "He's got three people out looking at the other two spots, and one more on the way the old Mint Eye headquarters. I doubt he'd go back there, but Jumin's helicopter is the fastest way to check. Speaking of which, babe, let's get a helicopter."

"No."

He turned to face the webcam. "Baaaaaaaaabe," he pouted, mouth puckered in a massive silly frown.

"That is not in the budget," I said sternly with a pointed glance at the dash cam. "I worked really hard on that budget. You have terrible spending habits."

"Hmph, fine." He kept pouting, but added in the puppy dog eyes that I never could resist.

"We literally have four Lamborghinis. We can trade those in for a helicopter if you want." I looked back at the road, eyeing a driver who was swerving in and out of lanes.

He gasped and grabbed at his chest. "HOW DARE YOU. Those are my precious children!"

I shrugged. "No helicopter."

"Hey babe," he said.

"Yes?" I answered. The road was busy, but we were getting closer to the park. Would Saeran be there? My pulse started being faster just thinking about it. If he wasn't there, Saeyoung would lose hope again.

"Thanks for always making me laugh."

I looked at the dash cam and he was smiling softly. My heart clenched inside my chest.

"You're always welcome. I'm literally here only for your entertainment anyway. Or wait, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?" I replied with a laugh. "But for real, I love making you laugh. Hey, I'm almost there though."

"See anything yet?"

I rounded the last corner and could see the park. A pathway traipsed through a few small green hills. Every few hundred meters, there was a bench where birds gathered. Great big trees provided shade, but there was still plenty of open space in the air for cloud-gazing, just like Saeyoung said. It would be a perfect place for a picnic in the nice weather.

"Babe?"

"I'm looking," I said as I slowly drove around the area.

My eyes scanned the park, looking for Saeran's red hair. Or at least anybody in general. It looked almost looked abandoned. There should have been at least a few dog walkers or joggers, right?

"There's nobody here," I said. "I mean, not just Saeran, but nobody."

Saeyoung's face turned grim on the monitor. "I heard that our father closed it down recently but I wasn't sure. Hang on." His face looked away from the camera and he started typing. "It says here are plans to demolish it next week and build a business complex."

I parked in a spot near the beginning of the walkway. A small sign was posted and I could barely make out a notice of closure, warning people to stay off the land or risk trespassing charges.

I frowned. "But the park looks so lovely."

"He's an asshole." Saeyoung shrugged, but his face was dark. He still was typing away on the other side of the screen.

"Do you think Saeran heard, too?" I couldn't see the entire park from this spot. If I really wanted to look, I'd have to get out and explore.

"Probably. He follows the news about our father, same as I do. He just tries to hide it more." His eyes flicked to his other monitors." Jumin just checked in. He hasn't found anything yet."

"Nothing at Mint Eye?" I asked but partially sighed in relief. Now that was something we didn't need again.

He shook his head. "Nothing there. The satellite I'm borrowing shows a car stopping in the same lot you're in about 30 minutes ago. But the next frame shows the car gone, so I don't know if anybody got out or not."

"Okay," I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my phone off the car charger. "I'm going to have a look around."

"Keep your phone on you," he said. "I can hack into your microphone and pick up what you're saying, so shout if you need me. And if you see him, call me immediately. I can be there in thirteen minutes."

"Saeyoung, dear," I started. "How often do you hack into my phone?"

He colored. "Uhh, you're breaking up. I can't hear you."

I stared at the video. "You gotta be kidding me. Seriously."

"What was that, babe? You're not coming through. Oh no, I think the video is cutting out." With a wink, the dash cam went dark as he hung up on me.

"Dumbass," I yelled into my phone's microphone. With a sigh, I opened the door and slowly got out of the car.

The air was pleasant and a small gust of wind blew my hair around.

"Hmm, I wonder where you could be," I mumbled to myself. He was a dreamer at heart, I knew it. Just like his brother. "Saeran!" I called, hands cupped around my mouth.

Yeah, like he'd even respond. Well, guess I'll go exploring.

I stepped over the curb and started down the path that led through the park. It was quiet. A streak of color flew past my eyes as birds flittered about, their tweets echoing through the trees. A few hundred yards into the park, I spotted another blob of color.

Underneath a giant tree was a shade of red that I'd recognize anywhere. Saeran. I froze.

He was laying down, and he had a dark pillow under his head. His face was turned up at the clouds.

"Saeyoung," I whispered, hoping he could hear through the phone's microphone. "He's here."

Saeyoung told me to stay put if I found him. But I started this mess and I should apologize.

After a few moments of indecision, I took a step forward. A branch snapped under my foot, echoing through the peaceful park.

The red mop snapped up immediately, and those harsh mint eyes locked with mine across the distance. He frowned, but didn't move. His body was tense, just like mine.

We stared at each other for a few moments, neither saying anything. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I thought I told you both to leave me alone," he accused, making me stop short in my tracks. "I'm done hassling you two and your perfect family."

"Saeran," I said, arms out in front of me in a non-aggressive stance. Trying to show I wasn't there to attack him. "You are our family."

He laughed, caustic. In an instant, he grabbed the backpack he was using as a pillow and hopped up.

"I'm nobody's family. I thought I made that clear to Saeyoung already." He pulled the backpack straps on. Oh no, I was losing him!

"I was just living with you both until I could save enough money to get away," he finished, tightening the straps and pulling his hoodie over his head.

This asshole! He didn't think I could tell when the Choi brothers were lying? I've been around long enough to know when they're both full of shit.

"Saeran Choi," I said sternly, walking closer. Screw the non-aggressive stance. If he tried to bolt, I'd tackle him. "You look at me, Saeran!" I yelled.

His eyes widened as I stomped closer and pointed a finger in his chest. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

He stood in shock, stepping back while I pushed forward, my anger and fear finally bubbling over. He had never been on this side of my anger before, and I'm sure it was frightening.

"Well? Do you? Because, Saeran Choi, I can assure you I am not. We are _family_ , you dumbass. And I don't give a fuck if you don't like it, but you _don't_ abandon your _family_!" My voice gradually became louder until I finished in a yell.

"But," he started.

"No buts!" I interjected. I pulled my finger back and rested my hands on my hips. "Saeran, I came here to apologize and to bring you home. We love you."

He looked down, shielding his eyes from me. His shoulders started to slump in defeat. It was working!

"I shouldn't have teased you. I'm very sorry I made that comment. It's none of my business; you'll adjust in your own time and if you don't want to leave the house, that's totally fine, too. But it's not just Saeyoung that loves you. I do, too. You're my brother and now that we're all together, don't tear us apart again." He looked up to meet my stare. A tear started to form in my eye. "Please."

He groaned in frustration.

"Why can't I deal with all this anger the same way Saeyoung does? He only has to look at you and it just melts away!" He looked up, his eyes full of tears, too. "Saeyoung doesn't understand how good he has it with you! And I feel like I'm going to explode every single second of every single day! I just can't take it anymore! That's why it's easier if I just leave!"

My mouth dropped open. I had no idea what to say to that.

"I do, though," a voice said from behind. I whipped my head around and my husband stood there behind us, hands in his pockets, classic headphones around his neck. That was definitely not thirteen minutes! He must have driven like a mad man! "I know how lucky I am, brother. But I don't think you do."

He stepped forward so that he stood next to me, and he put his hands on Saeran's shoulders.

"She might be my wife, but she loves you, too," he said quietly. "Our family is not complete without you, and you know leaving us would just hurt you more anyway. I understand your feeling of loneliness, trust me," he whispered in Saeran's ear. "I felt it every day since we parted. She healed my broken heart. And so did you."

"Saeran, I can't take away your pain," I stepped forward and took him in a hug. He audibly gasped in surprise. "I'm so sorry for what you're going through. But as your sister, you can trust me. We're not going to leave you, even when you get angry."

"She's telling the truth. She gets mad when I get worried about her leaving," Saeyoung laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

Saeran stood unmoving, without returning my hug but I didn't let go. I took a deep breath and stepped back before grabbing Saeyoung's hand.

"We can't force you to come home with us," Saeyoung said, his voice becoming emotional and heavy. "It's your choice. But you are welcome and you always will be. We love you so much."

Saeran's voice cracked as he sobbed quietly for a moment. "I'm so sorry!" he cried as he enveloped both of us in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I don't understand why I lash out sometimes."

As he cried, I couldn't help but think he was still just a young man who needed help navigating the harshness of life.

The three of us stood under that great big tree for awhile until Saeran was ready to let go. Finally, his tears stopped flowing. He smiled softly and it was like a great big weight was lifted off of him.

The Choi brothers were one step closer to being free from their horrible past. One step at a time, I told myself. I was so glad I got to walk this path with them.

"I'll come home," Saeran whispered a few minutes later as we all lay on the grass, staring at the clouds. "I won't leave again."

I sighed in relief while Saeyong hooted and cheered. It was ridiculous enough that another small smile bloomed on Saeran's normally sad face. Two in a row! Yes!

One step closer!

"Well," I laughed as a cloud floated above. It looked like a white, fluffy cat. "I'm so glad you decided to come home, Saeran. After all, who else was gonna help us raise the babies?"

Saeran sat up straight. "What?"

Immediately after, Saeyoung shot up. "Yeah, what? What did you say?" His eyes were wide and he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

I turned to smile widely at my husband and brother. "I thought this would be a good time to say something! Looks like we're going to have more Choi twins running around the compound."

Saeran burst into laughter, doubling over. Saeyoung fainted.

One step closer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Still deciding whether I want to continue their story into parenthood :) Love any comments or feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience, everyone! Sorry it's been a while since my last update. Hope this one makes up for it, just a little bit ;)

“You’re getting bigger.” The quiet voice almost startled me. I turned around to see Saeran standing at the hallway while I made breakfast. 

I looked down and my belly was peeking out back at me. Day after day, my toes became less visible. 

“Oh, thanks,” I replied with a smile. “They’re growing.” I absentmindedly rubbed the babies. We still hadn’t felt them kick, but I could feel the life inside nonetheless. 

He nodded, but stood still. 

“Would you like some breakfast? I’m just making Saeyoung something before he goes out to do some recon.” 

He nodded again while walked in through the threshold and sat down at our kitchen table. It’s been a few months since he decided to stay with us for good and he’s been noticeably warmer around me. We have a new morning ritual: he keeps me company in the mornings while Saeyoung works. He leaves in the afternoon and usually doesn't return until really late at night.

“Okay, no problem. What sounds good? What are your plans for today?” I flipped the omelet. It was Saeyoung’s favorite: ham, cheese, and peppers. The smell almost made me want to barf.

“Can I ask you a question?” he said a little louder than before, with a cough like he was clearing his throat. 

“Of course, what’s up?” The pan sizzled as I waited a few moments for him to respond. I picked up my glass of water and took a small drink.

“Is Yoosung cute?” 

The water almost shot out my nose. 

“Is Yoosung cute?” I repeated as I glanced over my shoulder to look at him. His face was completely pink, and he was avoiding eye contact. “Well, he is pretty cute, even though red heads are my thing,” I replied with a wink. 

His blush only deepened. 

I slid the omelet out of the pan and onto a plate, then turned to face him fully. 

“Do you think he’s cute?” 

“He kissed me yesterday.” Saeran’s voice returned to his almost whisper-like state. 

WHAT. Inside, I bouncing up and down. I was screaming, I was yelling, I was running mind-circles. THIS WAS AMAZING. 

But on the outside, I tried to keep as calm as humanly possible. Saeran was like a lost kitty, ready to bolt at any sign of danger or unease. 

“And what did you think?” My voice came out much more level than I thought it would. Thank goodness. 

“I’m not sure,” his eyebrows crinkled. “I’ve never thought of him that way. I don’t know if he’s cute.” 

“What happened after the kiss? What was it like?” I folded my arms. Interrogation mode engaged. Let’s do this!

He took a deep breath and sat back in the chair. It was then that I noticed the dark(er) circles under his eyes. He must have been up all night worried. 

“Well, we were just playing LOLOL when we decided to take a break to get some food while we waited for our guild’s next raid. I was telling him how much I admired his skills when he leaned over and kissed me,” he closed his eyes like he was remembering. “It wasn't that long. But I froze and I think I offended him.” 

“What did he do that made you think that?” 

He scratched his chin and started fiddling with the place-setting on the table. “His face was really red. I didn’t make a move. He started stammering, trying to explain himself but I interrupted him and asked him if our guild was ready to play again. He stopped talking, got up and went back to the computer. We didn’t talk about it again. And he hasn’t texted me since I left.” 

That may be the most words Saeran’s ever spoken in his entire life. Bless you, Yoosung. 

“Well, do you like him?” I asked. “I’m sure he was just embarrassed. I bet he thinks he offended _you_.” 

His head shot up, a puzzled look on his face. “He didn’t offend me, why would he think that?”

“Probably because it looks like you completely brushed it off. But it’s nothing you guys can’t fix by having a conversation. You still haven’t answered my question, though.” 

“I… He…I guess… I’m not sure. I haven’t thought about him that way. But I always look forward to seeing him, and I wonder if he’s thinking about me as much as I think about him. He’s really funny and he makes me laugh.” 

I walked over and sat down in the chair next to him, my belly almost bumping the table. Timidly, I reached out and grabbed Saeran’s hand. He didn't pull away. 

“Brother, to me that sounds like you might like him back. Which is awesome.” I grinned widely.

A small smile bloomed on his face. “You think he likes me? Nobody’s ever liked me before.” 

“What’s not to like? Of course he does. You guys get along great. And Saeran, you should be with someone who makes you happy and who understands you.” 

Bashful, he looked away. “I think he understands me a lot,” he whispered. “What should I do?” 

“If you like him, tell him. If you want to kiss him again, kiss him again! And then come back home and tell me all about it, okay?” I laughed as I squeezed his hand. “But do what makes you happy. If Yoosung makes you happy and you think he’s cute, then go for it.” 

He nodded, and his smile grew. He stood up. “Okay. Thank you. I’m going to go see him. I’ll be home later and I’ll let you know how it goes.” 

He walked out of the room, staring down at his phone with that reserved smile of his. A few moments later, the door close behind him and he was gone. Gah, they’re so cute. 

I sighed happily, arm on my belly. I never would have imagined this when I was yelling at him in that park. “Your uncle’s making a little more than friends, huh, little ones.” 

Welp, Saeyoung’s omelet will get cold! I grabbed the plate and made my way into his office, where he was dutifully working away. 

“Babe, breakfast is ready!” I hummed as I came up behind him and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

The goofball spun around in his computer chair and kissed my belly. He then stood up, took the plate from me, set it on his desk, and put his hands on the side of my face, cupping my cheeks. 

“You’re amazing,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss me

It was sweet, and I expected it to be quick but he had other plans. He lazily worked his mouth against mine, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. Surprised, I laughed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands moved down to my ass. He squeezed while I nipped at his bottom lip. He squeezed harder, pulling me flush against him. The sweet kiss easily turned heavy. I pushed against him, backing him up to the desk. Our mouths separated with a _pop!_ and left us both breathing heavy. 

“Wow, it was just breakfast,” I breathed. 

He shook his head slightly. “That’s not what I was talking about. I mean, thanks for breakfast, but I was talking about Saeran.” 

“You heard us talking?!” I was careful not to speak too loud, but my excitement was evident. 

He nodded, grinning. “I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

“Oh my God, Saeyoung. Can you believe that? I can’t wait to see what happens. That is so cute.” 

He nestled his nose against my neck, kissing the soft skin right at the base. My breathing hitched like it always does when he starts to turn me on. Pregnancy hormones were no joke, and most nights I was horny as hell. 

“I’m really happy for him.” The way he said it seemed like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Every day he seems happier and it looks like we have Yoosung to thank for that.” 

I clicked my tongue and pulled him in for a hug. “No, I think we’re all to thank for that. All of our family.”

He pulled back for a moment. “I have an idea, my love.” His eyes sparkled behind his glasses. The mischief was practically oozing out of him. 

“Hmm?” I leaned forward and planted a little kiss on his beautiful lips. “And what’s that?” 

“Let’s go on a babymoon. I just want to fuck you somewhere beautiful right now,” he whispered huskily.  

My tongue slithered across my lips, eyes lidded. Just his tone sent shivers down to my core. I pushed harder up against him and my hand reached down. 

He inhaled sharply when I rubbed against his semi. His red hair shaded his eyes but I could see they were closed. “Is that a yes?” 

I slowly unzipped his jeans and started to slide them down. The semi was no longer just a chub. It sprung up through his cat boxers (which still made me giggle whenever I saw them). 

I grabbed his length as I leaned forward and took him into a deep kiss. With one hand I rubbed up and down, and the other I pulled against his waist to get him as close as possible. My tongue slipped into his mouth and a deep moan rumbled from his throat. 

“That’s a yes, but on one condition,” I whispered against his lips, still moving my hand up and down.  

“Anything.” Another moan, another heavy breath. But these breaths were coming faster and faster, in pace with my moving hand. 

“Fuck me right here.”

His dick twitched in my hand, like it did when he was getting close to climax. He smashed his lips against mine. 

With swift movements, he knocked everything off the desk behind him. The plate with the omelet crashed to the ground and I honestly didn’t give a shit. I was way to preoccupied with his mouth. 

Grabbing my hips, he lifted me up onto the desk. My legs spread and he naturally fit between them. I could feel my panties were soaked. His hands moved slowly up my thighs, pushing my dress up above my hips, while his wet kisses moved to pepper my neck. 

I reached down to pull his shirt up and off. It tousled his hair and made his glasses uneven. His eyes were lustful. Suddenly I had to say it. 

“I love you, Saeyoung.” 

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me tight. “I love you so much.” His breath tickled my ear. He kissed me sweetly. 

His fingers, on the other hand, moved down and pushed my panties to the side. I gasped as one slipped inside. 

“Mmm, I will never get bored of that sound you always make.”

He knew all my special places, all the spots that made me crazy. And he went straight for them. 

I moaned when he added a second finger, whimpered against him when he curled them, and rocked against them when he circled and teased my clit. He pumped in and out with one hand while the other rubbed my nipple under the thin fabric of my dress. The waves were already building, demanding that he never stop. 

“I want you,” I moaned. “Take me right here.” 

His pulled his fingers out and left me feeling momentarily empty before he lined himself up. Slowly, achingly slow, he pushed himself inside. My eyes squeezed shut. My legs wrapped behind him and pulled him in farther, holding him there.  

“Fuck,” he breathed. 

“Fast. I want it fast,” I demanded, voice strong. I met his amber eyes and they crinkled in a smile.  

“As you wish, my love.” 

He pulled my dress up and over my head. Once that was free of us, he unhooked my bra and launched it across the room. Then his mouth covered my nipple. His tongue swirled around it, and his hips pumped into me. 

Faster, I needed it faster. I wound one hand through his hair, and with the other I grabbed his ass. Every movement I pulled him harder back into me. Ugh, I needed more. More. 

My head leaned back and my breaths came faster. He switched to the other nipple, sharing the sensation between the two. It was like lightning throughout my entire body. I rocked into him, almost begging him to keep it coming. The pressure was building and I was getting close. I was unraveling right before him.

“Saeyoung.” It was all I had to say for him to know I was almost there. His hand moved down to start rubbing my clit and I whined. Whined for him.  His movements started to get erratic, and his moans were coming louder. Harder, harder. Almost. There. 

The orgasm started to ripple through my body and I clamped down on him. “Ahhh,” I moaned. “You too, you too.” 

He bit my neck and thrust once, twice, three times more. With a final pump, he groaned and whispered my name.

We breathed together for a few moments, trying to slow our racing heartbeats. He disentangled himself, but leaned his forehead against mine. 

“So, babymoon?” I smiled. “Where are you thinking?” 

He laughed, that crystal clear ring that I fell in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd we're back to smut! I feel like I'm a little rusty. Next update: babymoon! Leave suggestions for where Saeyoung should take his beloved wife in the comments :D


End file.
